


Dark Opal

by 1overcosc



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Adam is bossy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Smut, Spoilers for Criminal Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1overcosc/pseuds/1overcosc
Summary: Spoilers for Criminal Past... Adam finally finds Guerrero in Cell Block B and things get hot and steamy ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So after playing A Criminal Past and seeing this scene in the game, my dirty mind couldn't help but imagine a more erotic twist to it.
> 
> Criminal Past literally just came out a week and a half ago so a bunch of you guys probably haven't played it yet, so I'm going to emphasize: spoilers. They're not that serious (no mention of anything about the ending) but it does spoil some consequences of gameplay choices you make in the first bit of the DLC.
> 
> (Note: First few lines of dialogue are copied from the game to provide context.)

Finally.. after sneaking around this horrifying prison for hours, struggling with the pain of the augmentation suppression chip, and worrying about whatever nasty side effects he was going to get from the pill & altered biocell he consumed to bring back his augmentations, Adam Jensen, undercover as Derrick Walthers, was within sight of his goal.

Agent Guerrero was up ahead, cleaning the showers in cell block B. Or at least, everything Adam had found out told him he was. He better be there... to have to keep looking for him after all this trouble would be very irritating.

The sound of running water made it quite clear that at the very least, the showers were on.. and out came...

"You lost, Columbus, or just looking to scrub another man's back?" asked Agent Guerrero, in his yellow prison jump suit.

Not a bad looking guy, Adam couldn't help thinking. Cute build.

But he had to stay on task.

"Benny Machado. Friends call him Big Yacht. You know him?" Adam asked.

"Big Yacht? Jesus. Haven't heard that name for.."

"Twenty-six months."

"Twenty--wow it's been that long, huh?" Guerrero asked.

"So, do you know him or not?" Adam pressed.

"Yeah, I know him. Look, we can skip the cloak and dagger. No harm playing by the book, but this far out the bosses can't hear us anyway. What are you doing here?"

"I'm with Interpol, Walthers, TF29. There's a potential terror threat we need you to help us--"

"Whoa, whoa... you're here to pull me out? For a _potential_ threat? You think I'm working on my fucking tan here?! I'm Dark Opal, remember? _Do not contact under any circumstances_!" Guerrero hissed.

Damn he was even cuter when he was angry... and to be honest, Adam always had a bit of a prison fetish and the sound of the showers going was getting him rather... excited.

It was getting harder to concentrate as he got more and more aroused, but Adam pressed on.

"This is a credible threat.. I wouldn't have come all this way for a 'maybe'. We need your help, big time, even if you are... so incredibly cute in a prison jumpsuit."

There. He said it. He internally cursed himself for letting that slip.

Guerrero raised an eyebrow. "You trying to be funny, or do you just want in my pants?"

"What I want is for you to help us against this terrorist threat, agent," Adam said quickly, hoping to move past his unfortunate remark.

"Ah... the 'talk quick' defense. So you _do_ want in my pants."

Damn it. He was too smart for this. Well, that's what you get when you're dealing with agents with years of undercover experience.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to lie... seeing a cute guy like you in a prison shower is kind of a turn on. But putting that aside..."

"You know, Walthers, no one else is allowed in here for another thirty-five minutes. And you're a pretty good looking guy. Say we settle this discussion later and have fun first?"

"I..." Adam was at a loss for what to say. So forward. So cute... and it had been ages, years really, since he felt horny like this. "Screw it. On your knees, Guerrero."

Guerrero smiled and did as he was told, and got down on the floor, looking at Adam expectantly as he walked towards him.

As soon as Adam was within reach, Guerrero grabbed Adam's jumpsuit and undid the zipper, exposing his throbbing member.

Adam let out a soft moan as a pair of warm lips closed around the head of his cock. Damn, this guy knew what he was doing. It wasn't long before Adam aggressively thrusted himself deeper into Guerrero's mouth.

Guerrero responded by pushing himself further onto Adam, taking his cock all the way down his throat, and raised his hands to fondle Adam's scrotum, both of which elicited loud moans from the ex-cop.

"Damn... is this how you rose through the ranks in Junkyard... _fuck_ , that's good..."

Guerrero withdrew and gave Adam a sneaky smile. "You gotta do what you gotta do in this line of work... you'll be amazed at what I can do.."

"I'm already amazed, Guerrero. Now shut your mouth and get it back on my cock."

"Nah, I think we're ready to move on to something else, Walthers."

And before the ex-cop could even process what was going on, Guerrero shoved Adam onto the ground and ripped off his own jumpsuit, giving Adam a view of the man's body for the first time.

Guerrero was as twink as they came. Smooth, skinny.. and quite a sizeable cock. Adam salivated at the sight of it, and lunged forward to take it in his mouth.

Surprised at Adam's sudden move, the skinny man nearly collapsed in delight.

"Jesus, Walthers..."

Adam had only ever taken a dick in his mouth once, and that was a long time ago, but judging by Guerrero's vocalizations he was doing quite well. Furthermore... the ex-cop had a trick up his sleeve.

He shoved his mouth deeper onto Guerrero's huge cock until it was all the way inside, activated his rebreather aug, and went to town.

"FUUUCK... OH MY GOD... WALTHERS... OH FUCK YES!"

Finally Adam's energy level was depleted and he had to withdraw.

"How... the fuck did you do that... do you not.. breathe??" Guerroro asked, panting.

"Rebreather aug. Sarif's finest. Glad you enjoyed it. And now, agent.." Adam said, getting up off the ground. "I think it's time. Be a good little bitch and bend over for me."

Guerrero didn't need telling twice. He slowly (maddeningly slowly, Adam thought) got down on his knees again, leaning against the wall, and spread his legs apart.

"Cute little ass. Sorry I have to wreck it."

Adam wanted to just shove his throbbing cock in right away, but he knew better than that. Plus, it would be fun to tease the man some more.

So he stuck the metal thumb of his right hand straight into the skinny man's ass. Taking advantage of his augmented finger's enhanced sensations, he quickly found Guerrero's prostate and began stroking.

"Oh man, that's the spot.. fuucckkk...."

Forget moaning, Guerrero was flat out yelling as Adam inserted progressively more fingers. Adam hoped the shower block was well soundproofed.

Finally, the ex-cop couldn't take it anymore. Withdrawing his fingers, he drove his cock into Guerrero, thrusting with an almost terrifying amount of force. Guerrero's ass was wonderfully tight.

"Fuck that's good..." Adam moaned as he felt himself get closer and closer. The energy building up around his cock was starting to pile up and the ex-cop felt his orgasm coming. Moaning loudly, he slowed down his thrust to buy some time and reached around to grab Guerroro's cock from behind. The extra bit of sensation was enough to bring the skinny man over the brink and cum shot out of his huge cock.

Guerrero's load was as huge as his dick... five shots, now a sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth.. seeing that much cum stream out sent Adam over the brink too and he exploded, sending his own load deep inside Guerrero's tight ass.

As soon as it was over, Adam fell backwards, collapsed from exhaustion. With surprising mobility given how thoroughly he had just been pounded, the skinny man turned around and cuddled up next to the ex-cop, affectionately kissing his cheek.

"So... what's this about the intel you need?"

**Author's Note:**

> And voila. My first published work. Hope it wasn't too shitty. I've got an actual multi-chapter story in the works (Jensen x MacReady) that's probably going to be more on the serious-plot side but with some porn thrown in.. figured I'd post this first.


End file.
